Dragon War
by WinterHowls
Summary: It is possible for monster and human together? There's a greater one that waiting them to search for.


**Hi guys, this is my new story and i just have an idea today and just wrote it. :/ Hope you guys like it :3**

* * *

Chapter 1: Possible

"Shhh. There it is." Lewis holding his lance ready to strike as he waits for his prey to all on the pit-fall trap. Beside him stood a girl with her katana stay silently and patiently. A Rathalos with a break beak look around, make sure no one sees him and started to step forward the meat that had set on the trap. A huge roar and cry of help came as the Rathalos drop unto the huge trap. Lewis and Lucia charge forward and hit all they could, before Rathalos came out of the trap, Lucia throw out a flash bomb that cause the Rathalos lost his sight for few seconds to extend the time to trap him, Lewis throw out a sleep bomb toward Rathalos, the sleep medicine goes through Rathalos' nose and withing a minute, the Rathalos fall asleep. "Good job sis!" the brother and the sister high five and brought their trophy back to town.

The villagers welcome them happily and they both get their reward for capturing the mighty king of skies. Not far away a guy with cloak look at them, smirked then walk away.

"So, what do you learn?" Lewis asked his little sister, "Well, what do I had to learn? I know everything, please." Lucia look at him, and went to the kitchen. "Danger can be avoid if you know more, as a hunter, it wasn't easy. Life is at risk sis." Lewis went to the kitchen, "Yes yes I know. So what you wanna do for tommorow?" Lucia is getting bored of his little nagging, he keeps telling her this and that, she knows everything and she always becareful, she is mature enough to take care herself.

"The mayor has given a job, next target, the dragon eggs." Lewis took a sip of the drink he just made. Lucia rolled her eyes, "Borthersome."

~Somewhere in the forest~  
"It's okay Xantos, the eggs will be safe. Be patient, I'll help you."

~Next day~  
"Where's Rathias?" Lewis whispered. "Just flew out to hunt food." Lucia says. "Good, now is the chance." Lewis signal to go, they walk silently as they get into the nest and quickly took one of the egg. Before they went back to the route they walk in, a guy shouted. "Stop and put back the eggs." Lewis stood infront of Lucia who is holding the egg, "Go away and stop blocking us to do our job." "No, unless you put back the eggs."

A swift wing came and a sound of flapping wings can be heard, they quickly hide because its the Queen of Land came back with her prey. Rathias look around and chomped on her food hungrily without noticing one of the egg has gone. "Put back the egg, we can't afford to lose a dragon on this land." The mysterious guy whispered. They siblings ignored and quickly walk to the route they came in. Before they sucessfully walk out, a roar caught their attention and they knew, they knew that Rathias have notice them.

Lewis gulped and shouted "Run!" Three on them run quickly as they can because Rathias is charging toward them. The mysterious guy quickly whistle and a dragon land infront of him and he rode and fly away. "What the?!" Lucia stunned of what she just saw. Lewis awakened her and he quickly used the farcaster to send them back to the camp site. Once again they acheived what the mayor requested.

"Lucia I told you to be careful, if i dont awake you, you might be killed! Why are you standing like an idiot?" Lewis scolded and Lucia just lower her head. "I saw that mysterious guy rode a dragon and fly away..." Since small, Lucia and Lewis has been taught that Dragons are dangerous and can kill anything in their ways, human and dragons can never be togerther. Humans are ment to slay all those creatures, they can never be with those harmful creatures that can kill. "Lucia I think you must been shocked by Rathias just now, you better get some rest." Lewis says and went to his own room, left Lucia at the living room.

At night, Lucia was awakened by the sound that came from the village, she took a look from the window and found the villagers is running around in hurry, there's a small shadow on the skies flying around.

Nelium ran as quick as he can as the knights are chasing after him. In his hand he took the Dragon egg that the siblings have stoled this morning. Nelium whistle, a dragon came and he rode on it and fly away silently. "Xantos, let's go to the hills." While he still in the area above the village, one of the hunter took the bow and fired an arrow towards him, it him directly on his left arm, "Shit.." Lucia saw and quickly grab her katana and rush out.

Xantos landed back to their home and Nelium drop down from him. Lucia saw it and quickly ran toward to knock the dragon aside, the dragon look at her fiercly and roar. "Xantos, calm down." Nelium stood up and calm the dragon down before he get near, Lucia blocked him. "It's okay, he's not gonna hurt you, or me. Xantos, calm down."  
Lucia declared, "Humans and dragons are not suppose to be together, they might kill you anytime!"  
"Who are you?" Nelium took out his shirt and straight plucked the arrow out from his shoulder. Xantos lean forward and started to lick away the blood, Lucia raised her Katana and Xantos sees it and stood up expanding its wing. "No! No, stop! Xantos, stay. And you, I asked who are you. Now i should ask, What's wrong with you?" "That dragon's gonna attack you!" "*sigh* Didn't you see he's licking the blood away?" "He's tasting your blood!" Nelium rolled his eyes, " Who are you?" "Lucia, a Hunter. And you?" "I'm Nelium, he's Xantos, a fatalist" "Fatalist?" "Yes a category of dragons." "Tell me, why are you saving the eggs?" "We need dragons to help us fight a greater one." "Help? Now listen, Dragons and Humans can never be together, Humans are meant to kill these creatures." "Now if you say so, then isn't it same goes to dragons? or should I say monsters are meant to kill humans." "They kill because they don't have mind!" "If they don't have mind then why is Xantos not killing me?" "It's because-" "It's because there is a possible that humans can be with dragons." "No!" In anger Lucia raised his katana and knocked Nelium to a tree. Xantos wanted to attack Lucia but being stopped by Nelium. Now they both just stare together.


End file.
